Three Years HiruMamo
by Pucca Hiruma
Summary: baca aja deh : salam perkenalan dari author baru. hehe..


Disclaimer : Yuuseke Murata dan Riichiro Inagaki

By : aoi-darkblue

Rated : T (maybe)

Pairing : HiruMamo

Three Years HiruMamo

F I R S T Y E A R S

Mamori's POV

Aku berjalan dengan ringan menuju sebuah bangunan besar yang berada diujung jalan. Tanganku terlihat memegang sebuah tumpukan kertas kecil yang biasanya digunakan untuk menghapal kosa kata. Mulutku mengeluarkan jenis-jenis hapalan yang sejak malam tadi kuhapalkan. Aku terus menghapal ketika seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Yoo, Mamorii," sahut Anko, temanku sejak SMP.

"Ohayou, Anko-chan."

"Kau sedang apa Mamori?" Tanya Sara, temanku yang satu lagi.

"Menghapal kosa kata bahasa Inggris Sara," jawabku sambil melanjutkan hapalan.

"Hahaha, Mamori-Mamori.. Buat apa kau susah-susah menghapal seperti itu? Kau tidak tahu ya kalau semua murid yang mendaftar disekolah ini akan diterima semua?" kata Anko-chan.

"Haah? Benarkah?"

"Iya Mamori, jadi kurasa tak usahlah kau mengahapal mati-matian seperti itu. Tak berguna. Lagian kau juga sudah pintar kan, buat apa belajar lagi?" sahut Sara-chan menambahi.

"Aku tak pintar Sara-chan," jawabku merendah.

"Kata siapa kau tak pintar? Trus kalau memang kau tak pintar mengapa kau selalu menjadi juara satu umum di SMP kita? Pliiss deh Mamori, tak usah merendah."

"Ahahaha, jangan berlebihan memujiku seperti itu Matsumi," ujarku blushing.

Yup, seperti yang dikatakan Sara-chan sebenarnya otakku ini lumayan *sangat! Teriak Anko-Sara* pintar. Terbukti dengan selalu menjadi juara satu umum di SMP ku dulu. SMPku dulu terkenal dengan murid-muridnya yang pintar. Sudah bisa masuk kesekolah saja itu terbukti bahwa kau memiliki otak diatas rata-rata.

Kami terus berjalan menuju bangunan besar tersebut. Terlihat papan besar dipintu gerbang masuk "WELCOME TO DEIMON HIGH SCHOOL". Wow, sugoii~, pikirku. Namun terlihat sebuah note dibawah tulisan besar itu "PS : Kekeke, jangan lupa masuk ke klub American Football teman-teman baru sialan". What? Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa ada tulisan seperti itu? Apalagi ada kata makian disitu. Ck, siapa yang berbuat seperti itu? *itu-itu mulu. Wkwk~*

"Ada apa Mamori?" Tanya Anko-chan.

"Hah, ga, ga kenapa-kenapa kok. Ayo kita masuk, keburu ujiannya dimulai".

Kami pun berlari masuk. Tidak lama kemudian kamu memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ketika aku masuk terdengar suara "yaa-haa, TOUCH DOWN". Hah apa-apaan lagi ini? Kau tahu, ruangan yang aku masuki penuh dengan segala hal yang berbau American football. Tidak, bukan. Aku tidak salah memasuki ruangan klub. Didepan pintu tertulis jelas "Ruang Ujian", tapi kenapa keadaannya seperti ini? Ada apa dengan sekolah ini? Ayolah, jangan membuatku menyesal karena ingin bersekolah disini.

Bel kemudian berbunyi menandakan bahwa ujian masuk akan segera dimulai. Aku pun duduk disebuah bangku antara bangku Anko dan Sara. Aku telah meninggalkan kertas-kertas hapalanku ditas. Ujian sebentar lagi dimulai jadi kertas-kertas itu mesti aku simpan. Aku paling anti jika harus menyontek ataupun bermain licik dengan membuat catatan kecil. Apa kata dunia jika seorang Anezaki Mamori menyontek? Wah, aku tak bisa membayangkan bila hal itu terjadi. Mungkin seluruh Jepang akan menangis. Haha, bercanda. Ayo Mamori persiapkan hatimu. Kau pasti bisa menjawab soal-soal itu. Yosh, ganbatte ne~ !

Pintu kelas terbuka pelan. Terlihat seorang lelaki tua memasuki ruangan. Namun, sebelum sampai dimeja tempatnya akan mengawas tiba-tiba tubuh lelaki tua itu tertarik kebelakang, entah siapa yang menariknya. Dan setelah itu lelaki tua itu kembali masuk dengan menggunakan pakaian seragam American Football. What? Seragam American Football? Apa-apaan sekolah ini? Lagi-lagi kalimat itu keluar dari bibirku. Aku terlalu shock melihat banyak hal aneh. Dari begitu aku memasuki gerbang sekolah, hingga aku berada diruangan ini. Lelaki tua (yang ternyata seorang guru) itu pun mulai membagikan soal. Setelah soal tersebut dibagikan guru itu kembali ketempat semula dan mulai membuka bibirnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Aku berpikir saat itu dia akan mengingatkan semua peserta ujian agar tidak menyontek. Namun ternyata aku salah. Salah besar. Yang guru itu katakan bukan larangan untuk menyontek, melainkan anjuran agar kami MASUK KE KLUB AMERICAN FOOTBALL. Sontak semua peserta ujian diruangan ini kaget mendengarkan perkataan guru itu, tak lebihnya juga aku.

Belum berhenti rasa kagetku ketika tiba-tiba dari pintu masuk belakang terdengar suara tembakan. Trararatatat, traratatat *ga tau bunyi senjata kayak gimana*. Semua menoleh kearah belakang dan mendapati sesosok lelaki berambut spike pirang, bergigi taring, memakai anting dikedua telinganya, dan juga mengunyah permen karet memegang senjata. Lelaki itu menyebarkan banyak brosur. Setelah kulihat ternyata itu brosur agar masuk ke klub American Football. Rasa kagetku lagi-lagi bertambah. Apa-apaan laki-laki itu? Kenapa dia membawa senjata berbahaya ke ruang ujian? Dan lagi guru pengawasku tidak menegurnya, bahkan guru tersebut malah berpura-pura tidak melihat laki-laki itu.

"Mamo, kayaknya ada orang yang aneh banget," sahut Anko sambil gemetaran.

"Iya. Apalagi dia membawa senjata begitu. Menakutkan, Gimana kalau dia sekelas sama kita?" ujar Sara.

"Apa-apaan itu? Bikin semua orang takut. Orang seperti itu ga akan bisa dimaafkan. Kalau aku lulus aku pasti akan masuk komite disiplin," ujarku yakin.

Seminggu kemudian aku pun resmi menjadi salah satu siswi di Deimon High School. Segera aku mendaftarkan diri menjadi anggota komite kedisiplinan. Tanpa proses panjang aku diterima. Tentu saja, dengan nilai tertinggi kedua ketika ujian masuk hal ini tak akan susah. Sejak hari inilah aku resmi menjadi anggota komite kedisiplinan. Dan besok aku akan memulai tugasku. Tugas seorang anggota komite kedisiplinan. Dalam pikiranku tertanam suatu kewajiban besar *ceilah bahasanya XD* yang harus aku laksanakan ketika telah menjadi anggota komite kedisiplinan. Kalian masih ingatkan lelaki berambut spike pirang, memakai anting yang muncul ketika ujian masuk? Ya, dia adalah target utamaku. Akan kuubah sifat buruknya itu. Aku tak mau jika dia nantinya akan menakut-nakuti murid lain disekolah ini.

Pagi hari ini matahari bersinar terang. Hari yang cerah, pas untukku yang akan memulai tugas pertama. Aku berjalan lebih cepat menuju sekolah. Dari kejauhan aku melihat 5 orang berseragam hijau sama sepertiku berdiri didepan gerbang masuk. Ketika aku datang mereka tersenyum.

"Ohayou Mamori-chan," sapa mereka.

"Ohayou minna-senpai." *bener ga sih?*

"Sudah siap menjalankan tugas pertamamu?" Tanya salah satu senpai. Dia adalah Ran Mouri *Aoyama-sensei charanya aku pinjem ya x)*, senpaiku yang saat ini duduk dikelas XI. Dia ketua klub karate cewek.

"Hai. Aku siap senpai."

"Hahaha, jangan terlalu kaku seperti itu Mamori-chan," kata senpaiku yang kedua sambil tersenyum manis. Dia adalah Sonoko Suzuki. Teman sekelas Ran-senpai. Dia adalah anak pemilik Suzuki Grup yang sangat terkenal di Jepang.

"Hahaha," aku hanya bisa tertawa miris. Jujur, aku memang sedikit gugup.

"Semangat yaa Mamori," ujar senpaiku satu lagi. Kazuha Toyama.

Disamping mereka berdiri dua orang lelaki. Mereka adalah Shinichi Kudo dan juga Heiji Hatori. Mereka berdua juga sama seperti aku dan senpai-senpaiku yang lain. Mereka juga salah dua anggota komite kedisiplinan. Kalian tahu? Mereka berdua adalah seorang detektif. Wow, hebat kan?

"Haha, arigatou gozaimasu Kazuha-senpai. Aku pasti akan bersemangat."

"Bagus. Itu baru Mamori Anezaki," ujar Hatori-senpai tertawa. Disampingnya terlihat Kudo-senpai tersenyum. Waah, senyumnya maniis sekali. Hush, jangan! Kudo-senpai sudah memiliki Ran-senpai.

Kami berenam lalu bersiap-siap. Tugas pertamaku sebagai anggota komite kedisiplinan adalah merazia isi tas murid-murid baru. Karena kami baru saja memulai sekolah maka tak heran jika ada diantara kami yang belum mengetahui atura-aturan disekolah ini. Jadi dengan diadakan razia ini pihak sekolah berusaha untuk memberikan sosialisasi. Aku yang merupakan anggota komite kedisiplinan muda ini sebelumnya telah diberikan sosialisasi lebih dulu. Hingga aku lebih dulu mengetahui apa-apa saja peraturan yang ada disekolah ini.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 07.00 ketika siswa-siswi mulai berdatangan. Aku dan kelima senpaiku mulai melaksanakan tugas. Satu persatu kami mulai memeriksa isi tas mereka. Tak lupa juga pakaian mereka. Jika terlihat siswi yang memendekkan roknya melebihi batas yang diperbolehkan mereka akan diberikan sanksi. Begitu pula apabila menggunakan make up, atau asesoris yang berlebihan. Semua hal yang tidak berhubungan dengan sekolah dan pelajaran juga tak diizinkan untuk dibawa. Semua peraturan itu berlaku untuk semua murid-murid Deimon High School. Tanpa terkecuali.

Ketika aku sedang memeriksa salah satu tas anak baru aku melihat 3 orang teman sekelasku. Mereka adalah Ryoukan Kurita, Gen Takekura atau yang biasa dipanggil Musashi dan juga seseorang yang menjadi target terbesarku, Yoichi Hiruma. Ya, benar sekali. Aku sekelas dengannya. Hal yang ditakuti Matsumi terjadi. Yoichi Hiruma, murid yang saat ujian masuk berlangsung membawa senjata itu teman sekelasku. Demi kami-sama ketika aku mengetahui hal itu aku jadi lemas. Salah apa aku sampai harus sekelas dengan setan itu.

"Ohayou Anezaki-san," Kurita yang melihatku lalu menyapaku ramah.

"Ohayou Kurita-kun, Musashi-kun," jawabku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sedang melaksanakan tugas ya Anezaki ?" Tanya Musashi.

"Hehe iya."

Tas mereka berdua lalu diperiksa oleh Hatori-senpai dan Kudo-senpai. Namun para senpaiku terlihat mengabaikan Hiruma. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memeriksa tas Hiruma. Aku yang heran lalu bertanya kepada Ran-senpai.

"Ran-senpai, kenapa tas Hiruma tak diperiksa? Padahal aku melihat moncong senjata dari balik tas Hiruma. Bukannya disekolah ini tidak memperbolehkan murid-muridnya membawa senjata api maupun senjata tajam? Tapi kenapa para senpai tak ada yang mau menegurnya?"

Ran-senpai tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia malah memalingkan wajahnya dan saling bertukar pandangan dengan para senpai yang lain. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Ran-senpai tidak segera menjawab pertanyaanku? Sonoko-senpai lalu mendekatiku dan sedikit berbisik.

"Hmm, Mamori-chan sepertinya kemarin kami lupa memberitahukanmu sesuatu yang penting. Jadi begini, Hiruma itu, engg, mendapat pengecualian untuk semua peraturan disekolah ini."

"Maksud senpai?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Iya. Jadi kau tak usahlah memperdulikan apa yang dibawanya. Kita cukup memeriksa isi tas murid-murid yang lain saja. Oke?"

"Senpai, kita tak boleh bersikap tak adil seperti ini. Bukannya senpai yang bilang kalau semua murid-murid disekolah ini sama? Tak boleh ada yang diistimewakan dong," ucapku protes.

"Terkecuali untuk Hiruma, Mamori," ujar Ran-senpai miris.

"Tak bisa begitu. Aku akan tetap memeriksa isi tasnya. Aku yakin dia membawa senjata berbahaya."

Aku lalu berlari mengejar Hiruma yang sudah berjalan agak jauh. Aku tak mau begini. Enak saja tas Hiruma tidak diperiksa sementara isi tas murid-murid lain diperiksa. Hal ini jelas tak adil.

"Hirumaa~," panggilku setengah berteriak.

Dia terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan panggilanku.

"Hirumaaa!" panggilku sekali lagi.

Lagi-lagi dia tak memperdulikanku.

Aku lalu memanggilnya sekali lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras, "Yoichi Hiruma, berhenti!".

Seluruh mata murid-murid yang berada disekitarku terbelalak. Sepertinya mereka kaget mendengar suaraku yang keras. Tapi aku tak mau memperdulikan hal itu. Kini yang akan kuperdulikan hanya seorang saja, yaitu Yoichi Hiruma.

"Keh, kau ternyata cewek sialan. Ada apa kau memanggilku?" Tanya Hiruma.

"Kemarikan tasmu."

"Apa?"

"Berikan tasmu kepadaku. Aku akan memeriksa isinya."

"Cih, kau tak berhak melihat-lihat isi tasku cewek sialan."

"Jangan memanggilku dengan kata kasar itu Hiruma, atau…"

"Atau apa?"

"Atau aku akan memberimu hukuman."

"Cih, kau pikir aku takut denganmu?" kata Hiruma sambil mendekat wajahnya ke wajahku. Sontak wajahku memerah.

"Kekeke, kenapa wajahmu cewek sialan? Merah seperti tomat busuk saja!"

Aku tak memperdulikan ucapannya. Dengan paksa aku menarik tasnya dan memeriksa. Seperti yang kuduga didalamnya terdapat banyak senjata-senjata berbahaya.

"Hiruma, apa ini?" bentakku.

"Keh, kau bodoh ya cewek sialan? Kau bisa lihat sendirikan itu apa."

"Maksudku, kenapa kau membawa barang-barang seperti ini ke sekolah? Itu dilarang!"

"Itu hakku untuk membawa semua ini ke sekolah sialan ini. Lagipula kau tak memiliki hak untuk melarangku," ujar Hiruma tajam sambil berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat reaksi Hiruma. Apa-apaan cowok itu? Kenapa dia kasar sekali? Dan kenapa tak ada satu guru pun yang mau menegurnya? Padahal sekilas tadi aku melihat banyak guru yang melihat aku bertengkar dengan Hiruma. Tapi kenapa tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau menegurnya? Arrgh, ada apa ini?

Para senpai lalu menghampiriku.

"Sudahlah Mamori, jangan pikirkan omongan Hiruma. Dia memang seperti itu. Kepala sekolah kita saja diancamnya, apalagi kita yang hanya anggota komite kedisiplinan," ujar Kazuha-senpai.

"Iya Mamori-chan, ayahku saja tak berani menegurnya," kata Sonoko-senpai.

"Sabar yaa Mamori," kata Ran-senpai.

"Sudahlah Anezaki, tak ada gunanya kau memarahi dia. Dia tak akan mendengarnya. Setan seperti dia tak akan pernah mau mendengar nasihat dari malaikat sepertimu," ujar Hatori-sanpai menambahi. Kudo-senpai mengangguk tanda menyetujui perkataan Hatori-senpai.

Ah tak bisa begini. Aku tidak terima. Kalau memang tak ada satu orangpun yang berani menegur Hiruma, biar aku saja. Aku tak takut dengannya. Memang dia siapa sih sampai perlu ditakuti? Hari ini aku bersumpah, aku tak akan pernah melepaskan setan yang bernama Yoichi Hiruma itu.

Semenjak insiden beberapa hari yang lalu aku dan Hiruma tak henti-hentinya terus bertengkar. Disetiap ada kesempatan dia pasti memancing emosiku hingga akhirnya aku marah. Aku heran dengan sikapnya itu. Apa sih salahku sama dia? Apa dia marah gara-gara aku membentaknya ketika razia itu? Tapi setan macam dia tak mungkin marah cuman gara-gara masalah sepele seperti itu kan? Lagian apa yang aku lakukan waktu itu tidak salah. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai anggota komite kedisiplinan kan?

Dengan senyum yang terus mengembang aku berjalan dengan semangat menuju kelas. Ketika sampai aku melihat beberapa teman-eman sekelasku sudah datang, termasuk Sara dan Anko.

"Ohayou".

"Ohayou Mamo-chan".

Aku lalu duduk dan membuka tasku. Mengecek apakah ada sesuatu yang terlupa. Hum, sepertinya semua sudah komplit. Sempurna.

(Skip waktu pelajaran berlangsung..)

Bel sekolah berbunyi panjang. Menandakan bahwa pelajaran untuk hari ini telah seleai. Dengan segera aku merapikan buku-buku dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Lalu aku berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kelas. Aku tak menghiraukan panggilan Sara ataupun Anko yang mengajakku karokean.

Aku berjalan dengan riang. Sesekali terdengar suaraku mendendangkan sebuah lagu. Tak ku pedulikan pandangan aneh orang-orang. Masa bodoh dengan mereka semua, yang jelas saat ini aku sedang sangat bahagia. Aku tak mau moodku hari ini rusak hanya karena masalah-masalah tidak penting.

Dari kejauhan aku melihat sebuah papan nama besar. Tertulis "Toko Kue Sus Kariya". Dengan segera aku berlari menuju toko itu sampai-sampai aku tak menyadari bahwa didepanku ada seseorang. Tentu saja aku langsung menabrak orang itu.

"Gomennasai", kataku meminta maaf.

Orang tersebut hanya tersenyum melihatku. Lalu menganggukan kepalanya tanda bahwa orang itu memaafkanku. Aku tersenyum senang. Untung saja orang itu tidak seperti Hiruma-kun, batinku.

Akupun melanjutkan perjalananku menuju toko kue sus itu. Tapi kali ini aku tak berlari. Mengambil pelajaran dari kejadian sebelumnya, sepertinya berlari hanya akan membuatku menabrak orang lagi. Lagipula toko kue sus itu tidak akan lari meninggalkanku.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku telah berdiri didepan etalase toko itu. Didalamnya banyak terdapat kue sus kegemaranku. Heem, semua terlihat enak. Untung saja hari ini ibu telah memberiku uang saku bulanan, kalau tidak aku tidak akan bisa berada disini.

"Wah nona cantik, anda ingin memesan apa?" Tanya paman penjual kue sus.

Aku tersenyum. "Bolehkah aku memilih sendiri?"

"Tentu saja".

Mataku sedikit menyipit. Ku perhatikan dengan seksama tumpukan kue sus itu. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian aku menunjuk kue-kue sus mana saja yang aku inginkan.

Paman penjual kue sus kaget. Ternyata setelah ditimbang semua kue sus yang aku pilih lebih berat 5 gram dari yang lain. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihat wajah kaget paman itu. Kemudian membayar dan berjalan pulang.

Hari ini aku datang sedikit terlambat. Uuh, ini gara-gara okaa-san yang terlambat membangunkanku. Okaa-san pikir hari ini hari sabtu, padahal hari ini kan masih hari jum'at. Uuh, dasar okaa-san. Dengan segera aku berjalan menuju kelas. Namun ditengah koridor aku melihat Musashi-kun yang tidak mengenakan seragam dan sedang merokok.

"Musashi-kun".

"Ah Anezaki-san. Kebetulan, tolong laporkan ini ke komite kedisiplinan. Bilang kalau aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena merokok. Orang tuaku juga pasti bakal nyerah".

"Apa maksudmu Musashi-kun?"

"Seperi yang kau lihat Anezaki-san. Aku sedang merokok dilingkungan sekolah, dan seperti yang tertulis dibuku peraturan hal itu jelas merupakan pelanggaran kan?"

"Tapi, kenapa kau seperti in-?" belum selesai aku bicara ketika aku melihat Hiruma-kun dan Kurita-kun datang.

Hiruma lalu menarik lengan Musashi-kun dan berjalan kearah luar. Dibelakang mereka terlihat Kurita mengikuti.

Aku bingung. Ada apa dengan Musashi-kun? Kenapa dia seperti itu? Padahal dia merupakan salah satu murid teladan disekolah ini.

Karena penasaran aku lalu mengikuti mereka bertiga. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku bolos.

Aku terhenti disalah satu ruang kelas kosong. Dengan diam-diam aku mengintip. Terlihat Hiruma, Musashi dan Kurita. Seperinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Kalau ini soal kantor konstruksi Takekura kau ga usah cemas. Aku sudah meras kepala sekolah untuk memberikanmu pinjaman." Terdengar sayup-sayup suara Hiruma.

"Kau pikir ayahku atau pekerja lainnya akan menerima uang seperti itu?" kali ini yang terdengar adalah suara Musashi.

"Kalau aku mengambil alih kantor, ayah sialan itu juga bisa tenang dan konsentrasi pada perawatannya. Cuma itu satu-saunya cara." Terdengar lagi suara Musashi.

Aku melihat kedalam ruangan. Terlihat Kurita yang sedang diam menangis. Air matanya tak berhenti-berhenti. Disebelahnya aku melihat Hiruma-kun. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Ekspresinya terlihat seperti orang putus asa.

"Apa tak ada cara lain?" Tanya Hiruma dengan suara bergetar.

"Tidak ada. Tidak ada cara lain." Jawab Musashi sambil mengepal tangannya hingga berdarah.

Kurita hanya terdiam dalam tangisnya.

Aku tersentak.

Musashi akan berhenti sekolah?

Bagaimana dengan klub American Football mereka bertiga?

Sejak hari itu aku tidak pernah lagi melihat Musashi-kun disekolah. Sepertinya dia benar-benar berhenti sekolah. Ketika aku menanyakan hal itu kepada Hiruma dia hanya berkata, "Cih, apa urusanmu cewek sialan?" Kata-katanya terdengar ketus seperti biasa. Namun aku menyadari suara Hiruma sedikit bergetar. Sepertinya dia sangat kehilangan Musashi.

Kini setiap hari aku melihat Hiruma dan Kurita berkeliling-keliling sekolah. Mencoba untuk merekrut angota baru. Karena diperaturan sekolah ini menyatakan bahwa suatu klub akan diakui jika klub tersebut minimal memiliki 3 orang anggota. Dan dengan berhentinya Musashi dari sekolah menyebabkan anggota klub American Football berkurang. Sehingga Hiruma dan Kurita harus berusaha mengumpulkan anggota baru.

Aku tersenyum melihat cara Hiruma mencari anggota baru. Mana ada orang yang mau ikut bergabung jika dia mengajaknya dengan cara menodongkan senjata tepat dihadapan orang yang diajaknya? Ada-ada saja. Namun dalam hati aku berdoa semoga saja mereka cepat menemukan anggota baru agar klub mereka tidak dibubarkan…

T B C

Yoo minna~ xD

Ini fic pertamaku. Jadi gomen jika masih banyak kesalahan. Maklum namanya juga author baru *nyari alasan aja lu. Plakk!* hehe x) Karena itu saya meminta kesediaan anda semua untuk meriview. Gampang kok caranya. Jadi ga ada alasan lagi kan untuk ga meriview? Hehe xp

Oiya di fic ini ada beberapa kejadian yang sama dengan dikomik aslinya *jika kalian benar-benar fans Eyeshield 21 pasti tau adegan yang mana*. Saya mencoba untuk menyesuaikan dengan fic ini. Gimana hasilnya menurut kalian?

RIVIEW PLEASE


End file.
